Care to Fall in Love?
by Firediva0
Summary: Allen Walker is hopelessly in love with his teacher Tyki-sensei. Will Tyki ever love him? Who is watching from the sidelines that wants Allen to be theirs? Who knows they may be closer than you think. The Poker Pair!Yaoi in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

**AN:First D Gray Man fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:First Encounter

~Allen POV~

He is kind. He is is sexy. He is irresistible. I love him. Who is he?

Tyki Sensei

It all started a year ago when he transferred to my school. Noah Academy. Kanda, Lavi,Lenalee and I were talking when the principal announced him. When I turned to see him our eyes met and I couldn't look away. Those yellow yet goldish eyes fascinated me. They glued me to my seat. I finally looked away when Lenalee asked me if I was alright. I nodded my head and looked down as he gave his speech. It took everything I had not to look up and into those enchanting eyes. All throughout the year I noticed I started to look forward to his class. Even though I used to hate math with a passion, when he started working here I started to love it. I started to pay more attention. I was hooked on each word he said. I used to get a low C but when he came here I got perfect A's in math. I couldn't believe it. Then I started to think about him more. He is usually the only thing on my mind. I want to be with him so much. I came to understand that I am in love with Tyki-sensei. Even though I know he probably doesn't like me.

~Tyki POV~

Today the white haired boy named Allen got another 100 on the test. I noticed the skyrocket in his grades but I don't know what caused it. I remember last year when I transferred I was about to give my speech I noticed white hair. I looked at the boy. He had pale skin that looked really soft. His snowy white hair reached all the way to his shoulders. His mesmerizing silver luscious plump pink small petite had on a white dress shirt, a gray vest,black pants,black boots,white gloves and a red ribbon around his neck. The uniform complimented his figure. If I didn't know better I would think he was a our eyes met I felt like my world was sexy beyond am I kidding?He was a walking wet dream! When he looked away I noticed it was time to give my speech. I gave it but my gaze always wondered back to the boy. Over the year I found myself thinking about him non stop. I knew I wanted him and I am going to find a way to make him mine.

* * *

**AN:I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please tell me what you think in your review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Confession

**AN:Thanks to all who like this story! Also know that this is the calm before the storm. Our mystery person will be making an appearence in the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 2: I Love You

~Normal POV~

It was a normal day. The group consisting of Lavi,Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen were in the classroom chatting away as usual. Allen talked but then pretend to listen to Lavi while he was focused on a certain teacher entering the classroom. The teacher put his stuff on the desk and then got out the textbook.

"Please turn to page 341 in your textbook. We will start off by doing a review." The class nodded and then Tyki started to ask questions.

"Lavi what are parallel lines?"

"..." Lavi kept quiet and looked down.

"Pay attention. Allen what are parallel lines?" He asked. Allen jumped at the mention of his name and then he started,"Parallel lines are lines that never intersect and are side by side."

" job. Did you understand that class?" Tyki asked looking at the class. Everyone nodded and then he proceeded to ask questions. Soon just when class was about to end Tyki asked Allen if he could stay after class. Allen nodded and then the bell rang. All the students shuffled out of their seats and went home while Allen stayed back and waited for everyone to leave.

~Allen POV~

When Tyki-sensei asked me to stay after class my heart almost stopped beating. Once the bell rang all the students except for me practically ran out of the classroom and to the looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up and left. I still couldn't believe she found out about my crush on sensei.

~Flashback~

"Hey Allen do you have a crush on Tyki-sensei?" Lenalee whispered in my ear with an amused voice.

I blushed a deep crimson and turned to face her.

"What would make you think that?" I asked almost dying of embarrassment .

"Oh just the way you look at him, why you are so distant and so on. Come on you can tell me! please tell me. I am dying here!"Lenalee said with a pleading tone.I looked at her and gave in but I made her promise not to tell anybody. She told me I had her support and then she skipped away and went into full fan girl mode.

~Flashback End~

I sighed remembering that. Shaking out of my thoughts I remember that I was in the same room as sensei. I don't know how Road found out but she told me to try and seduce him but how? How am I going to….. Oh yeah! I can beat him in a poker game.I'll try that later.

"Boy" I was brought out of my thoughts by Tyki-sensei.

"Yes Tyki-sensei?" I said wondering what he wanted. He leaned near me and put his lips on lips were so soft and felt as if they belonged there. I looked up at him wide eyed as he pulled away to look at my face. There was only silence. My cheeks were set on fire and then I asked him the question that was on my mind.

"Why did you do that?"

"I love you shounen." He said with a smile gracing his lips. He leaned forward until he was near my ear and then blowed cool air onto it and whispered seductively.

"How do you feel about me?" It took everything I had not to smile. I was surprised but this was one of the most happiest moments of my life. I decided if there was ever a time to confess now would be that time. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms on his neck. I leaned forward and captured his lips.I pulled back and smiled and said the five words I have been dying to say for a year.

"I love you Tyki-sensei." I blushed so red that it looked as if I had a fever. He smiled and then kissed me again. So much passion was in the kiss that it completely overwhelmed me. We stayed like that until the bell sounded signaling that it was time to go before they locked the doors.I didn't want to pull back but I knew we both needed air. I pulled back and walked towards my seat and picked up my bag.I then walked up to kiss him on the cheek and then while blushing madly walked out trying to keep my composure.

* * *

**AN:What do you think?Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Calm Before the Storm

**AN:Hi! To everyone who is reading this story please note that I have went over the earlier chapters and looked for spelling mistakes. I would like to thank everyone who has liked this story so far! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Calm Before The Storm

~Allen POV~

When I woke up this morning I was unbelievably happy. Whenever I think about what happened yesterday I become so happy.

The way Tyki's lips felt on mine was way his golden eyes gazed upon me made my heart quicken in my chest. The way he said the three words I have been dying to hear for a year…'I love you'. Those words repeated themselves in my mind enveloping me in warmth.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm then I got in. I loved the way the warm water caressed my skin. I slowly closed my eyelids and hummed the song happy. When I made sure I was clean I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I walked into my bedroom and immediately felt the cold air touch my heated skin.I walked to my closet and picked out my clothes for the day. I was happy today was the day they let us wear free dress. I just didn't feel like wearing my uniform. I went in my walk in closet and changed into a black long sleeved shirt that hugged my body and hid my left arm. I then pulled on black skinny jeans and blue converses. I decided to wear a blue belt to complete the look. I pulled my backpack over my shoulders and made my way towards the door. I waved good bye to cross and then walked to my car. It was a silver Nissan. I opened the car door got inside and then closed it. I put my keys in the ignition and drove off to school feeling content that I would get to see Tyki today for first and last hour since my science teacher Tiedoll-sensei decided to take paternity leave.

~Tyki POV~

I was so happy he felt the same way. Now I didn't have to wait to make him fall in love with me. When I put my lips on his it just felt so right. I would only admit it to him but I was reluctant to pull away. He just felt so good. The only thing I am worried about is him. The way he eyed Shounen in my class pissed me off. Shounen in mine and only mine. If he does anything to him there will be hell to pay. Anyway I am really happy that the science teacher took paternity I get to see my dear shounen for first and last period. I was brought out of my thoughts when I walked into the classroom. I literally just realized that it was free dress. I wonder what he will wear. Just as I thought this he walked inside the door and I was completely surprised. He wore a black longsleeve shirt that fitted him perfectly and a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his legs. He was so sexy words can't even describe how much I wanted him. Since we were alone in the classroom I walked behind him and put my hands on his waist and rested my head on his put down his bag and swung around and wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned in and kissed me. Then he said the words I love to hear the most coming from him.

"I love you." His cheeks visibly darkened but he didn't back away. I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Stay after school." He nodded and then the bell went off. Reluctantly I pulled away and sat down at my desk as students filled the classroom.

As I started my lesson I saw many people glancing at my shounen. He especially was looking.I wanted to snap his head off then and there and get him away from my shounen but I couldn't since he would be mad. I went back to my lesson and then the bell rang signaling the end of first period. I watched as student left the classroom and looked at shounen. He blew me a kiss secretly and then walked out.I watched his retreating figure but was distracted when he came up to me and waited to speak until the whole classroom was empty.

" Stay away from him." He said his tone completely serious.I glanced at him and played innocent.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side playing dumb. He growled at me and spoke again.

"I'm talking about Allen. Stay away from him he is mine!" He growled.

"What if I don't?" I asked while smiling. I had absolutely no intention to give up shounen. He looked at me and smirked.

"If you don't then I will make him mine whether you like it or not." He said. His tone threatening. I looked at him and glared. He then continued.

"I wonder what sounds he will make when I make love to him. All those sweet moans. How he would look in naughty positions."He said with a smirk on his smirk completely fell and I was ready to kill him. I glared at him but before it could go any further I noticed we have been going back in forth the whole hour and now it was time for lunch. I glared at him and then sat down. I was not going 5to let him spoil my time to think about shounen squirming under me as I devour him. He walked to the door but before walking out he turned his head and whispered,

"You have been warned." I was not currently seething with rage. How dare he threaten me?! I cleared my mind of any thoughts of him and started to think about my Shounen.

* * *

**AN:How did you like it? Who do you think _He_ is? Let me know through your review. I will tell you yes or no.I wonder who will get it right. Well please review! It is my inspiration!**


	4. Chapter 4:Heed My Warning!

**AN:Sorry for the wait! I was really busy with my other stories! If you like Junjou Romantica check them out! Anyway even though this chapter is short it is very important.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Heed my Warning!

~Allen POV~

When the bell rang I flew out of my chair and made my way towards Tyki's classroom. When I was about to turn to another hallway a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. I started to flail trying to break out of the person's strong hold. The person smelled so familiar but I just couldn't place it. My eye's felt heavy and I passed out in the person's arms.

When I woke up I noticed my hands were handcuffed to a bed and my feet were tied down with ropes. When I looked around I noticed I was in someone's dorm room.I just noticed I was gagged. I tried to get out of the ropes but I just couldn't manage to get them to loosen up. I tensed when I heard the door slowly opening. Revealing Kanda. He walked inside and I relaxed. I tried talking into the restraints trying to get him to help me. He walked towards me and sat on the bed. He had a small smile on his face.

"You are finally mine." He said. His smile growing. He then took off my gag.

"Mhhmm." I said trying to talk but being interrupted. He put his lips on mine and his hands started to roam under my shirt. I gasped when he pinched my nipple and he used this to his advantage and stick his tongue in. Exploring my mouth. He tried to get me to kiss back but I refused and kept my tongue away from his.

~Tyki POV~

I was pacing around the room trying to figure out where Alan could have gone when I saw a letter on his desk. I opened it and started to read it.

_I warned you. He is mine and mine alone. I already have him within my grasp. You'll never ever get him back._

~Much Hate~

* * *

**AN:There we go! Make sure to tell me what you think! I really need to know..**


	5. Notice

I am not dead!There have been many assignments coming towards me. So please forgive my lack of updates.

I am planning on updating 3 stories by the start of next week. I want you guys to tell me which stories you love the most and want to be can choose from...

Never Good Enough

To Die or To Love

My Cold Heart

Junjou Romantica

Promise(This one I have most of it done but I am really self counsious about it.)

Will I have a Happy Ending?

Care to Fall In love?

You can choose three of these and the ones that are most popular will be updated.


	6. Chapter 5:Kidnapped

**AN:Make sure to read the authors note at the end of the chapter it is really important.**

Last Chapter!

~Tyki POV~

I was pacing around the room trying to figure out where Allen could have gone when I saw a letter on his desk. I opened it and started to read it.

_I warned you. He is mine and mine alone. I already have him within my grasp. You'll never ever get him back._

Much Hate

~Kanda

* * *

Current Chapter

When I finished reading the letter all that I felt was rage. How dare he take what is mine?! He will pay. That I will make sure of! I am coming for you Allen.

~Allen's POV~

While Kanda explored my mouth all I could feel was betrayal. It just didn't feel right. I didn't want to do this with him. I wanted to do it with Tyki. When I thought about Tyki my mind ran. What would I do if Tyki found out? He would hate me. What if he never want's to see me again. No I need to get out of this situation and get back with Tyki. He's my one and new found strength I struggled against Kanda and twisted my upper body in a way where it hit him in the stomach. He stumbled back but then tightened the rope. I was now powerless. I had to get back to Tyki. I looked around trying to find some way to get out of his hold when I froze. He started to unbuckle my pants. The next thing i knew was that I was yelling. Hoping and praying someone would hear my pleas. The door burst open revealing Tyki. He was sweaty and his hair and clothes were all out of place. Kanda however didn't notice him. Tyki punched him from behind and Kanda fell to the floor. He got back up and tried to jab Tyki in the cheek but Tyki dodged and kicked Kanda on the leg. Kanda let out a yelp and fell to the floor.

"This is not over." Kanda said as he tried to get back up but failed.

"I believe it is." Tyki said as he went to the bed and untied me. I rushed to Kanda's side to see of he was okay. He may have tried to rape me but he was still my friend. When I made sure Kanda was alright I walked towards Tyki stopped right in front of him and turned back to face Kanda.

"Kanda I love Tyki and I am mad that you tried to rape me you still are my friend. I sincerely hope we can still be friends." I said and turned around to walk out with Tyki when Kanda stopped him.

"Moyashi if you really love him I'll stop but if he dares hurt you make sure to tell me."Kanda said as he got up and looked Tyki right in the eye.

"If you hurt Allen prepare to have Mugen up your ass." Kanda said.I smiled a true smile.

"My name's not Allen Bakanda. See you tomorrow." I said as I grabbed Tyki's arm and walked out. We stayed hand in hand all the way to the classroom. When we arrived Tyki sat down in his chair and I sat on his lap. He gently held my face in his hand and kissed me passionately.

"I love you Allen." Tyki said as we parted. I smiled a genuine smile.

"You are my one and only. I will love you and only you forever and ever. I love you so much that it pains me to be away." I said as I looked in Tyki's mesmerizing gold eyes. He smiled and kissed me once more.

"As do I." He said. Those words made me the happiest I have ever been so far in my life.We kissed once more and then I laid my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then we parted went home and I went to my dorm room. If only I knew that another storm may be coming our way.

* * *

**AN:Hi! This is regarding this story. I am thinking about continuing the story but with a new summary. The new couple will face many new challenges especially when Allen's past begins to haunt them. I want to know do you guys want me to end it here without the lemon or do you want me to continue and have the story get more supensful. I decided to do this because I noticed I didn't tell you guys about Allen's past and I am starting to mold it now. I do warn you now that Allen has faced many many things in his the choice is yours. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. If you don't want that I am just going to change the rating to T and end it here.**


End file.
